Pokesoul!
by Shadow wolf 4ever
Summary: Crona found a strange orb when he was out on a mission and brought it back to the DWMA. The orb has a strong power to it. Blackstar, of course, messed with the orb. Now, everyone is in a strange world...and the group has changed...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm here with another random story! So I recently got the game Pokemon Art Academy. It is very fun and lets you draw Pokemon! I was drawing a Riolu when I noticed I had colored the eyes golden (I have NO idea how that happened!). I laughed because they looked like Kid's and that gave me this wonderful idea for a story! So here it is! HOPE YOU LIKEZ!

* * *

><p>It was the weekend at Death City and Maka and her friends were out at the basketball court. They had decided to play Knockout, and Blackstar, of course, was ranting about being a god.<p>

"You guys will fall under the pressure of you god!" He yelled. " I don't see why you just don't give up now! Besides, when I'm done with yo-" He was cut off by a basketball hitting him in the back of his head.

Liz laughed. "Oops, I missed the basket."

Soul sighed. "All we've been doing is playing basketball for these last few days. I like it but…it gets boring ya'know."

Patti nodded. "Ya! But we won't have any fun if we do anything else."

They hadn't noticed that Spirit was standing at the entrance. "Hey!" He yelled.

Everyone turned to look at the Death scythe.

Soul smirked. "If you're here to talk about how cute Maka is, then you can go do it some where else!"

Maka turned to Soul. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

Spirit wasn't fazed. "Lord Death needs you. He says it's an emergency."

The group ran past Spirit and headed straight towards the DWMA.

Liz smiled. "I'm glad we don't have to play basketball now."

Kid looked puzzled. "I wonder what my father has found out now."

As the group got near the Death Room, they heard talking inside. When Kid opened the door, Crona, Sid, Professor Stein, and Lord Death were talking. In the middle of them was a pedestal. As they got closer a small orb painted red and white was on a small cushion.

"What is that?" Maka asked looking up at Lord Death.

"I don't exactly know, Maka. Crona found it out on a mission." The Shinigami said as he pointed to Crona.

The young miester nodded. "I-I did it was buried in some dirt. Ragnorak s-said we should have thrown it away, but I kept it."

The black creature appeared on Crona's back. "Ya! Cuz this piece of garbage is probably nothing!"

Stein shook his head. "Not exactly. This orb has a power that is unexplainable. I've never seen it before."

Maka and Kid sensed the orb. It was emanating a very strong power. "I've never seen this before." Maka said.

Blackstar picked the orb up. "Hey!" He said turning the orb. "There's a little button here!"

Blackstar pressed the button and in a flash of red he was gone.

"BLACKSTAR!" Everyone yelled.

"Where'd he go Professor?" Tsubaki asked picking up the orb.

"I don't know." He said. " I can't find his soul wavelength at all."

Soul took the orb out of Tsubaki's hand. "DON'T WORRY PAL, I'LL SAVE YOU!" He said pressing the button.

"SOUL NO!" Maka yelled, but it was too late and Soul was gone. Maka picked up the orb. "YOU JUST HAD TO BE THE HERO!"

Ragnorak then grabbed it. "THIS IS OUR'S WE FOUND IT!" he yelled at the orb. He pressed the button and he and Crona disappeared.

"CRONA!" Maka yelled as she picked up the orb.

"ENOUGH!" Lord Death yelled. "We don't want to lose any more students."

"Lord Death we have to go after them!" Tsubaki protested.

"No, I'm sure they can find a way out themselves."

"Ok…" Maka said putting the Orb back. When she put it down they heard a click. Then a Red mass covered them and they were gone, including Lord Death.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN!<p>

Shadow wolf 4ever


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people whom fav or followed! I'm back with this chapter! I hope you likez!

* * *

><p><em>Maka's P.O.V<em>

I was sore all over. I could barely move, even though I was on my side. I felt something strange but I just couldn't place it. I heard groaning around me, but I couldn't open my eyes.

"M-Maka?" I heard. _CRONA_! I thought.

"Crona where are you? I can move or see!" I yelled back.

"Maka I can't move either…I don't know where Ragnorak is either."

"Shouldn't he be on your back? He was there when you teleported."

"No I can't find him, feel him, or see him." The miester sounded worried.

"Blackstar?" I heard a voice say. It sounded like Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki?" I shouted. "It's Maka!"

"Maka! I can't see you!"

I felt something role on me. It was soft like fur. I felt my eyes open and I was staring into the face of blue frog.

"AGHH!" I yelled which made the frog open it's eyes.

"AHHHH!" It yelled back. Its screaming sounded familiar, I just couldn't place it.

"MAKA? WHATS WRONG?" It was Tsubaki speaking.

"IT'S… IT'S A FROG! IT STARTED SCREAMING WHEN I YELLED!" I told her.

The frog got cross. "YOUR ONE TO TALK YOU STUPID CAT!" The frog yelled back.

Then it hit me. I then knew why the frogs voice sounded so familiar.

"B-Blackstar?" I said slowly.

The frog opened his mouth. "How do you know my name? ARE YOU A WITCH?"

"No…Blackstar, it's me, Maka!" I said.

"Maka?" The frog's eyes widened. "It sounds like you…but you don't look like Maka."

"What?" I said.

I could then feel my legs and arms. I moved to get up, but I couldn't stand on my legs. I fell on my front legs, which actually felt better.

I looked around. I saw the cat that rolled on me. It was yellow and red. Then I saw the frog, which claimed to be Blackstar that was blue. I looked to the right and saw a fox that was blue and black. But when I looked to the left there were two mice like animals that had red and blue ears, on their cheeks were plus and minus signs. There was blue thing next to them it was almost pure blue except for the black mask…that had three white stripes on it.

I panicked and started to crawl backwords until I hit something. I turned around and saw a white skinned, pink haired thing. Behind it was soul that was pure black. It seemed attached to the thing.

"C-crona? I-is that you?" I stammered.

"Y-yes. I found Ragnorak but he doesn't look the same." He said looking down.

"Neither do you Crona."

"Maka?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a tail?"

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN…Again.<p>

Shadow Wolf 4ever


	3. Chapter 3

Heh heh. I know you people like this! I am such a nerd for playing Pokemon. Enough about my life, lets get back to the story! Ok…can you guys guess what pokemon they are? I'm sure you know what pokemon they are? I'm sure you know what Kid is. Oh well! It will all become clear soon. XD Mwhahahahahaha!

* * *

><p><em>Maka's P.O.V<em>

A tail? I was about to laugh. How could that be right? But what was that weird feeling I had near my rear?

"Crona…That can't be right…"

The thing behind him laughed.

"Crona, why are you talking to this cat? We should start finding a diner or something; I'm starving!"

"Cat? Did you just call me cat!?" I yelled at the ghost thing. "Does it occur to you that you don't have any arms? Or legs?!"

Something then passed through my head, 'attack'. I didn't even know it was there until, until it was too late.

I saw blue paws with yellow bands on the wrists, come up. I felt my hind legs flex. Something escaped my throat. It sounded so weird! I felt my body thrust up and attack the purple ghost thingy.

I heard Kid's voice yell something. I felt something on my hands very sharp pierce my fingers. I saw sharp claws come out of the paws. I got closer to the thing but went right through it.

"HA HA YOU MISSED!" It mocked.

"Maka? Maka where are you got to see this! A blue cat just attacked this thing! It was so cool!" The voice sounded just liked Soul's voice.

"Soul?" I said as I looked up. There was something strange staring at the two mice. It was on the ground talking about symmetry. It still had three stripes on its side. Then I saw the mouse cat thingy. It was staring at the frog that screamed like Blackstar. Then on the floor yipping like a maniac, was a black and blue fox. The fox looked up and it's jaw dropped.

"Maka? You look like a cat!" it said.

"Soul!" I yelled. I ran over and jumped him. I was glad to see him after his experience with that orb.

"Maka get off me all I can see is your blue fur!"

"SOUL YOU IDIOT NEVER TOUCH ANYTHING AFTER BLACKSTAR TOUCHES IT! SOMETHING BAD ALWAYS HAPPENS! I THOUGHT YOU DISAPPEARED FOR EVER!"

"MAKA!"

"Yes?"

"Get off me. Your making me hot with your body heat on me."

I felt my cheeks heat up. I got off of him.

"It's either that or your fur you idiot."

"I have fur?"

Before I could reply, my ears swiveled. I heard something coming is way. It sounded like footsteps. I heard laughing that sounded so familiar. I couldn't place it. My mind was frazzled after what happened. It sounded almost like a maniac. Then something hit my nose. It smelled so strange; yet so familiar.

"Soul, do you smell that?" I asked.

The blue/black fox looked at me. "You smell that too?"

I heard a 'whoosh' sound as I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>I think we all know what happens next. If not that's ok. Who or what do you think the laughter is coming from? Also what is your favorite starter? Mine is definitely Snivy.<p>

_Shadow Wolf 4ever_


	4. Chapter 4

So I have decided to update today. I'm sure you still have no idea what pokemon they are. You might have guessed what Maka is; you people know what Kid is. I already planned what was about to happen, your gonna love it!

* * *

><p><em>Maka's P.O.V<em>

I panicked as I struggled inside a sphere like room I heard voices out side but they were muffled and I couldn't make out whom they belonged to, or what they were saying.

I jumped at the wall tying to get out. It shook the whole room. I turned around and did it to the other wall. This time I heard a snap, and the wall busted open. I fell out into the clearing and ran. I heard shouting behind me, but continued running. I stopped inside a bush to catch my breath.

When I could breathe normally again I looked out the bush. There were three people in the clearing. I could still hear them talking.

"Have you ever seen one this close, Dad?" One said. It sounded like a girl.

"No, and they're not even located here, according to the Pokedex." I heard an older man say.

"Maybe it belonged to somebody?" I heard a boy say.

After that I was so confused. What was a Pokedex? Were they talking about me?

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice a ladybug land on my nose. I felt the sneeze coming that I could stop it.

"A-choo!" I sneezed and the ladybug flew away.

"Bless you!" I heard a girl yell.

"Ugh… Thanks." I said. Then I remembered that I was hiding from them.

I saw shadows moving towards me, and I shrank back.

"Dad, it sounded like it came under here!" I heard a boy say.

"Move the bushes then Brenden!" I heard a girl say.

I heard the rustle of the bushes as they parted away and reveled a girl and boy staring at me. The boy had short brown hair and a head band covering his head. He wore a red shirt with a emblem on it that looked very fimmilar. The girl next to him looked just like him. Her hair was pinned up in the back, and was let down in the front. She was wearing something similar to the boy, just a female version.

"HEY," The boy said. "THAT'S THE SAME SHINX FROM EARLIER!"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I yelled, tears forming at my eyes. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM, I CAN'T FIND MY FRIENDS, EVERYONE LOOKS WEIRD, AND RAGNORAK INSULTED ME!"

The boy and girl's eyes widened.

"May? Did…that Shinx just…talk?" The boy said.

"Brenden…I think she did…" The girl named May said.

The man I heard earlier came up behind the duo. He had darker brown hair and some stuble on his chin. He was a little pudgy and he had a lab coat on.

"Who are you kid's antagonizing now?" he said. He looked at me and I shrank back.

"Dad, we think this Shinx just talked." The boy named Brenden said.

"HA!" The man laughed. "That's impossible Brenden."

"Sir…" I said looking up. "Can you please tell me where I am?"

The man looked down at me his eyes wide.

"That Shinx didn't-" He was cut off by a voice.

"MAKA?!"

"Soul?" I yelled. "SOUL! I'm over here!"

An animal that looked like a ferret and a cat walked out of the bushes followed by Soul and the other animals.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as he jumped passed the others and into the bush. "Maka! Right after the ball came at you, you disappeared!"

I looked past him and at Brenden who looked the other way.

"Ya…I know who threw it to." I said.

"Who?" Soul said as he traced my gaze. He looked at Brenden and snarled. "YOU ASSHOLE I THOUGHT YOU KILLED HER!"

I heard a voice that sounded familiar. "Soul, now is not the time to do that. Even if you were, able to turn into a scythe, Maka, couldn't wield you."

Stien! I thought and looked over. I didn't really look over at the cat thing. But when I did, I almost fainted. Standing in front of the group was a cat ferret thing that had stitches across its body and a screw through its head.

* * *

><p>Hmm… I wonder who that was? MAYBE SANTA!<p>

_Shadow wolf 4ever_


	5. Chapter 5

Herro! Here I am! Hope you likez! Chapter 5!

* * *

><p><em>Maka's P.O.V<em>

"Professor!" I yelled and bounded over.

"Hello Maka." He said. "I can see you have changed as well."

I heard Brenden say, "Now a talking Zangoose? What's next? A talking Zekrom?"

"Shut it Brenden!" May shushed him.

Professor Stein looked over at Professor Birch. "Sir do you know where we are perhaps?"

Birch looked shocked. "Um, the Hoenn Region."

Professor Stein was quiet for a minute. "Right."

Birch looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark, we better go back to my lab." He told May and Brenden. He looked at us. "You guys can come too." We followed the group to a small village. I looked at the sign near the entrance and it said, "Littleroot." We continued following him until we came to a large building. When Birch opened the door, there were many machines and computers inside.

"Nice lab." Blackstar said. "It deserves to be in my presence."

"Ok, Professor," Birch looked at Professor Stein. "Can you please explain what's going on?"

"I'll explain it in from what I saw. Crona here," He pointed to Crona. "Found a small orb on a mission that was red and white. It looked like the one your son holds." He pointed at the orb Brenden was tossing in his hand. Brenden stopped and hid blushed putting the ball down. "He brought it to Lord Death and…" He was cut off by May.

"Lord Death? Like the lord of the dead?"

"Yes the Grim Reaper, now please no more interruptions." He said sounding annoyed. "We called on Maka and her friends to take a look at it. They came and Blackstar here," He looked at Blackstar. "Decided to play with it. He pressed the button and was zapped by a red light and disappeared. Soul went after him. Then Ragnorock grabbed it and pressed the button as well. Maka wanted to go in after them, but was told not to by Lord Death. She set the ball down the wrong way, button down, and we were all taken here. Including me, Sid, and Lord Death."

Kid got up. "My father is here?" He sounded concerned.

Brenden gave him a weird look. "That Riolu is the son of the grim reaper? Is that why he's discolored?"

Kid gave him a look and Brenden shut up.

"What about my dad?" I asked.

"I don't know Maka." Professor Stein said. "He wasn't there when we where swept up. Know him, he will be crying about losing you and yelling it was all Soul's fault."

Tsubaki spoke up. "Can you please explain why we look like this?"

Stein spoke first. "Well, we're obviously in a different dimension. That means this dimension of you guys is already here. This universe didn't want two of you."

Birch spoke next. "That means you've been transformed into pokemon."

May smiled. "Maka is a Shinx, Crona is a Raltz, Liz is a Minun, Patti is a Pluse, Kid is a Riolu, Blackstar is a Froakie, Tsubaki is a Mienfoo, Ragnorock is a ghastly, Stein your' a Zangoose, and Soul…" She thought for a moment. "He's a shiny Zoura!"

* * *

><p>OK THAT IS DONE! Ok then! Now you know what they are! But where is Sid and Lord Death?<p>

_Shadow wolf 4ever_


End file.
